Envidioso y egoísta
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Ve y dile que la odio y la detesto por tener lo que era mío aunque el culpable haya sido yo.
1. El Perdedor

Ver al doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix tomando una noche de viernes no era un cuadro extraño, el siempre poderoso doctor siempre gozaba de eso desde que su nombre ganó el renombre que tenía, verlo tomando desde las siete de la tarde mirando con rencor en la ventana a su derecha a la que él consideraba su mujer, mientras que ésta paseaba con la sobrina de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo no lo era tanto desde hace catorce meses.

Molesto sobraba para describirlo, ¿traicionado? Sabía que no tenía el derecho para usar esa palabra cuando el la había traicionado primero y que María se espero a terminar todo con él para ir con ella, así solo fueran dos horas de su soltería. Apretó los dientes y bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de su trago. Ver la había visto llegar y no pensó que importaría, ¿cómo imaginaria que ambas eran de esos detestables gustos? Asqueroso sin duda.

Gruño al ver como, como cada viernes, María salio junto con su novia, Kazanari Tsubasa, de aquella tienda como hacían desde el momento que él comenzó a tomar y desarrollar todo ese sentimiento de odio hacia ella. Bien dicen que uno no sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, bueno, pues Ver estaba comenzando a comprenderlo, lo peor de todo era que estaba consciente que el responsable de todo eso no había sido otro más que el.

Conoció a María gracias a la madre adoptiva de esta, una científica de renombre de la que siguió de cerca sus trabajos en la universidad, María al contrario, no era mujer de ciencia a pesar de que se le notara una facilidad en ello, era inteligente y sin duda muy análitica, pero su vocación estaba en el arte, la música y en el modelaje. Comenzaron con encuentros casuales de su parte ya que quedó cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio. Fueron novios por un largo tiempo y estuvieron a nada de casarse, todo se derrumbo a tan solo unos segundos de que todo fuese oficial. Lo recordaba con tanta claridad...

 _— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó incrédulo, frente a él María se quitaba su anillo de compromiso._

 _—Siempre supiste que no estaba demasiado convencida con esta boda John—Ver afiló su mirada—Y tu ausencia no hizo más que hacerme querer disolverla._

 _—Entiendo que no te quieras casar, ¿pero porque te vas? ¿Porque no podemos seguir juntos como antes de...?_

 _María se removió avergonzada, murmuró unas cosas antes de suspirar y verlo con determinación. Estaba por decirle algo fuerte, conocía ese hábito._

 _—Alguien más se encargó de llenar tu ausencia._

Ver apretó los dientes controlando su rabia lo mejor que pudo cuando Tsubasa tomó del rostro de María y le beso y ella correspondía con inclusive más devoción con la que correspondió sus besos en el pasado.

Aquel recuerdo de María diciéndole que alguien más la había enamorado consumió todo su autocontrol, él era un caballero, jamás golpearía a una... Bueno hay sus excepciones, pero nadie podía culparlo, ¿verdad?

Aún lo recordaba, María lo había ido a buscar a su trabajo como hacía en ocasiones especiales y lo llevó a cenar, él había tratado de recordar si se había olvidado de alguna fecha importante, concluyendo que posiblemente se trataba de unos arreglos de la boda o simplemente quería mimarlo. Jamás espero que María fuese a romper su relación en ese momento. Después de aquellas palabras se puso de pie, comenzó a gritar, a reclamar exigiendo el nombre del desgraciado que le arrebató a la mujer perfecta para ir y romperle la cara completa, no sabe con exactitud qué pasó después de que María gritara un "Tsubasa", al segundo siguiente le había abofeteado y tirado al suelo, la joven Idol apareció a saber de dónde y le socorrió mientras que un par de meseros lo sujetaban a él. Lo último que supo fue que despertó en el apartamento que compartían ambos con las cosas de la pelirosa ausentes. Dudaba que lo hubiese sacado todo de noche, así que la opción más lógica es que llevaba tiempo desalojando, ¿porque no se había dado cuenta? Ah es verdad...

"Tu trabajo es lo único en lo que pones atención" fueron sus palabras, a partir de se momento acepto que era verdad.

 _— ¿Una nueva amiga? —Preguntó curioso mientras almorzaban._

 _—Si, es menor que yo por tres años pero viene siendo mi Senpai dado el tiempo que lleva dedicándose a la industria—Respondió María emocionada, acababa de integrarse a la empresa de SONG, tenía bastante prestigio en el país del sol naciente ya que no se enfocaba en una sola área, sino en muchas, su nombre se debía a que en un inicio eran solamente una disquera, pero ahora integraban de todo. María entro como modelo en un inicio, ya que a pesar de los ánimos que Ver le daba, seguía sintiéndose insegura sobre su canto—Llevamos ya tiempo tratándonos, lleva unas semanas con la idea de que hagamos un dueto._

 _—Sería bastante interesante de oír—Comentó Ver—Pero supongo que vas a rechazar como siempre haces—Se encogió de hombros._

— _Lo cierto es que acepte el día de ayer._

 _— ¿Qué?_

— _La verdad es que asegura que mi voz es hermosa y que quedaría excelente con la suya. Hicimos una prueba con una canción suya y me gusto el resultado._

 _—Ya veo—Lo cierto es que Ver sentía un poco de molestia que María_ _sintiera más peso en la opinión de una amiga nueva que la suya, su novio de ya dos años. Pero bueno, por otro lado, ella era una experta en esa área y el un hombre enamorado, tenía un poco de sentido, así que decidió no hacer de aquello una molestia._

Si lo hubiese exteriorizado antes, ¿habría cambiado el desenlace? Le gustaba creer que si, por eso cada viernes se ahogaba en alcohol para deshacerse de la realidad y llenar su mente con diferentes escenarios en los que él y María continuaban juntos.

Como cada viernes, llegó a su apartamento ya hecho un desastre, y se dejói caer sobre el sofá con su mirada perdida en el televisor pero con su mente en el infinito, otro recuerdo brotó de Ver, uno situado cuando su relación comenzó a romperse en su totalidad, una de las razones por las que se distanciaron, porque María hablaba y el solo escuchaba con su mente en otro lugar, admitiendo de nueva cuenta que solo Tsubasa lograba entender a su ex mujer. Era una clase de ritual muy extraño en donde remarcaba cada cosa que hizo mal y se recriminaba hasta herirse al borde del colapso, se estaba volviendo inmune, pero también estaba enloqueciendo.

Desvió su mirada al cuadrado comedor de cuatro sillas recordando la primera vez que ella y Tsubasa se vieron cara a cara.

Fue en una de tantas noches especiales que poco a poco destituyó de sus prioridades, su tercer aniversario, poco antes de que se propusiera en matrimonio. Un par de meses después de que María hablase emocionada de su dueto con Tsubasa él había comenzado una nueva investigación que marcaría su nombre en la historia, una manera excepcional de regenerar miembros completos del cuerpo, sería recordado como un héroe entre los médicos y gente con partes de su cuerpo amputadas; su único detalle fue que justamente, su momento más crítico fue al mismo tiempo en que María y el acordaron celebrar su tercer aniversario.

El día completo de María, preparando con ilusión la cena de esa noche, creando un ambiente romántico, contando los segundos para ver a su novio, se fue al traste con un frío mensaje de disculpa. No había ido a dormir a su piso en días, así que María realmente se había ilusionado con verlo y dormir con el nuevamente, Ver nunca supo con exactitud que fue lo sucedido, pero lo cierto es que después, ya de madrugada simplemente abrió la puerta del departamento, tomando un fuerte suspiro encontrándose con el comedor decorado, un plato vacío y otro envuelto en plástico. En el sofá por otro lado, estaban María y una joven peli-azul abrazadas, con un empaque de pañuelos desechables frente a ellas casi agotado. No le tomó mayor importancia y se fue a acostar, a la mañana siguiente se encontró con unos curiosos ojos azulados mirándole desde arriba una vez se despertó.

Tsubasa Kazanari se plantó de cara en su vida. Cada noche que el plantaba a su novia, se encontraba con Tsubasa en su casa cuando volvía, nunca le dio importancia, a decir verdad en parte le aliviaba saber que tenía a alguien más que le acompañase cuando él no estaba y se colgó de ello para hacer más constantes sus ausencias por su trabajo, pensando en que no afectaría. No sabía si llamarse ingenuo, tonto o estupido por dejarla vivir en melancolía, los defectos no se tapaban con pretextos y ahora no sentía más que rencor. Debió haber hecho caso a las señales, a los comentarios. Que cada vez le afectasen menos sus ausencias no era comprensión, sino remplazo, alguien más le estaba conquistando convirtiéndole en su enemigo.

—Cásate conmigo, por favor—Dijo suplicante mostrando en sus dedos el anillo que le había comprado para su propuesta. María le miro vacilante, seguramente ya se estaba revolcando con Tsubasa y por eso dudó. Si, era eso, maldita golfa.

—John...—Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le miro fijo a sus ojos azulados—...no creo que estemos listos para un compromiso como este.

Mentira, lo que pasaba es que había un relámpago azulado en medio de ellos. Debió apagarlo, maldita sea.

— ¿Porque no? —Frunció el ceño—Yo te amo y tú me amas, eres feliz conmigo, ¿no es verdad?

María asintió.

—Entonces dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que estamos listos, prometo que esperare todo lo que sea necesario a que desees ser la señora de Wayne.

—Esta bien, pero...—Ver no dejó terminar a María, pues la beso en los labios.

Los brazos del doctor se rodearon a sí mismo tratando de evocar el calor de María y los demás recuerdos físicos que tenía de ella, sus diferentes rostros y expresiones, la tímida, la sumisa, la salvaje, la candente, sus distintos timbres de voz al hacer el amor, sus posturas al dormir, el aroma de su cabello, su fragancia natural... Todo.

Su mente se lleno de horribles visiones, en donde Tsubasa devoraba a María con total pasión durante el sexo con el derecho que supuestamente solo él podía tener. Estaba claro, no dormiría esa noche al igual que en las anteriores. Su cara mostraba las ojeras en las que esas horripilantes y antinaturales imágenes no lo dejaban dormir de noche, se dormía en el trabajo y comenzaba a fallar en rendimiento. Se estaba perdiendo.

Corrección, estaba perdido.

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas noches! Me presento, soy Ayrton Scar. Lo cierto es que quería subir primero mi fic de Nanoha, peeeeeero esta idea la llevo trabajando desde que salí de viaje el año pasado después de escuchar una canción de Aventura. De una vez digo, esto tiene dos partes más, una desde la perspectiva de María y otra de la perspectiva de Tsubasa; cada una contando partes diferentes de la historia.**_

 _ **Ya llevo tiempo acá a decir verdad (no creo que sea difícil de adivinar) así que esto de andar de incógnito me parece divertido. Muajajajaja, soy bien malote :)**_

 _ **(?)**_


	2. El Premio

El golpe ardió en su mejilla, pero esto no ardía más que la culpa en su interior. Sentía como si hubiese traicionado al hombre delante de ella, ilusionándolo lo más posible antes de finalmente dejarlo, era su culpa, desde un inicio debió saber que combinar a un científico y a una artista no era la mejor de las opciones. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar.

— ¡Estúpida zorra! —Blasfemaba el hombre delante de ella. Unos brazos le rodearon, el aroma del perfume de Tsubasa le invadió— ¡Putas inmorales que son las dos! ¡No crean que van a vivir felices par de enfermas!

Un par de meseros sostuvieron al hombre mientras este intentaba zafarse. Gélidos ojos azulados le dejaron ver a María que Ver estaba herido y con su estúpido orgullo como hombre hecho pedazos. No pudo decir más, dejó que los empleados del lugar se encargasen de él mientras que Tsubasa, en compañía de Ogawa, le sacaban de allí y se dirigían a sacar las últimas cosas de María de su antiguo departamento con el doctor antes de que este llegara.

Una vez a solas en el que sería su nuevo departamento, María se permitió llorar en los brazos de Tsubasa, quien simplemente le dejó ser al saber que eso era lo que necesitaba mientras acariciaba su espalda y depositaba besos en su cabello y sus mejillas. Lo siguiente que supo es que su secreta relación con Ver quedo expuesta gracias a unos paparazzi que tomaron en primer plano como la golpeaba junto con algunas palabras que soltó sobre ellas.

—Aquí empieza nuestra dura travesía, ¿Lista para continuar? —Preguntó Tsubasa

—Mientras tomes mi mano sí. —Respondió sintiendo como su cara se congelaba al soltar aquello, Tsubasa dejó salir una risilla, seguramente encontraba eso adorable.

Decir que su relación con Tsubasa fue fácil sería mentir descaradamente; pues de no ser por la misma Tsubasa, María se hubiese casado con el doctor a pesar de no amarlo sinceramente.

Maria y Ver se conocieron gracias a la madre de la primera, fue un encuentro casual en dónde él estaba realizando un reportaje sobre Madam y María se encontraba ayudando a Nastassja con algunas cosas. Hablaron un poco y le pareció alguien bastante simpático, su madre adoptiva, Nastassja, le había recomendado salir con él después de que Ver le propusiera ser una pareja, en un principio decidió ser honesta y decirle a Ver que no debía esperar mucho de aquello.

Eran dos mundos completamente diferentes, ciencia y arte. Es verdad que hay millones de personas en el mundo y todas con situaciones diferentes que aún así se anteponen a las dificultades, y su pareja de hecho era clasificada constantemente como un milagro, ya que no había celos de Ver por los diferentes trabajos de Maria ni un nulo desinterés por Maria por la ciencia.

¿Qué pasó? Ver mostró su lado más tierno y romántico, se esforzó arduamente por hacerle ver a Maria que podrían combinar con un poco de tiempo, tiempo que una vez Maria pudo disponer del mismo, Ver no pudo hacerlo. La imagen del cariñoso y siempre atento hombre comenzó a difuminarse conforme la investigación de la joven promesa en el mundo de la ciencia comenzó a mostrar resultados.

Kazanari Tsubasa por su lado, comenzó a conquistarla sin quererlo, dejando a Maria cuestionándose noche tras noche porqué disfrutaba más de los reducidos recesos a su lado que las noches compartidas con su pareja, sin embargo, una vez la menor elogió su voz, logró comprender el porqué.

Kazanari Tsubasa llegó a poner de cabeza su mundo y demostrarle lo que era amar sinceramente.

 _—Tienes una voz hermosa—Elogió la joven cantante con una tímida sonrisa mientras Maria se sonrojaba, no se había percatado de la presencia de la Kazanari—Sin duda con un poco de trabajo podrías ser una estrella todavía con más fama que la mía._

 _—Exageras, mi voz no es tan buena. —Comentó Maria un poco apenada, ella simplemente había estado esperando por su almuerzo y sin querer, se dejó llevar por la música en los altoparlantes— Además no es como que me interese la fama._

 _Y era verdad, ella solamente cantaba para sí misma y sus allegados cuando quería mimarlos._

 _— ¿A pesar de ser una de las modelos más reconocidas internacionalmente? —Se burló Tsubasa._

 _— ¡Eso es algo secundario!_

 _—Lo sé, lo sé. Recuerda que soy igual, veo la fama como un reconocimiento a mi trabajo, pero no como mi principal meta como cantante. Yo busco llegar a los corazones de las persona con mi voz y mis letras; y sinceramente creo que fácilmente tú también podrías hacerlo._

 _Una sonrisa cómplice se posó en ambas mujeres._

 _—Aún asi, considero que no tengo lo necesario para lanzarme sola al mundo de la música._

 _—No tienes porqué. —Hizo una pausa—Bien podríamos hacer un dueto para tu lanzamiento._

 _—Mi lanzamiento hipotético._

 _— ¿Tienes libre mañana a las once?_

 _—Sí, ¿por qué?_

 _—Pásate por el estudio de grabación, voy a probarte que tu lanzamiento hipotético solo es hipotético por tus inseguridades mal infundadas._

Apenas allí comenzó a tener nociones, a nivel subconsciente, de que algo de la menor le atraía como si se tratase de un imán. El plan de Tsubasa fue bastante simple a decir verdad, únicamente le metió en la cabina y comenzó a reproducir una de sus canciones que Maria mencionó, era de sus favoritas. Maria comenzó a olvidarse de lo demás y entonó a la par de la voz de Tsubasa, dejando así a la aludida convencida de que debían de tener un dueto, consiguiéndolo después de unas semanas de insistencia.

Lo que nadie sospecharía que esa química tan buena entre esas dos se hiciera más y más fuerte, dejando a la pobre Cadenzavna con un permanente sentimiento de culpa que solo se iría incrementando con el tiempo.

Maria no se declararía homofóbica pero tampoco era cien por ciento pro-lgtb, simplemente les respetaba como seres humanos e ignoraba tal hecho volviéndolo irrelevante, y a pesar de que la pequeña Kirika también a cargo de su madre era abiertamente homosexual, nunca se interesó realmente por el tema, por lo que las dudas le invadieron día tras día en los que intentó enardecidamente convencerse de que solamente sentía una muy potente amistad y sincronía con la Idol.

Todo cambiaría la primera vez que Ver escogería su trabajo sobre su relación.

 _— ¿Qué te aflige? —Preguntó Tsubasa a Maria quien se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas en el extenso jardín de song completamente perdida en sus pensamientos._

 _La mayor únicamente atinó a girarse a la Kazanari. Habían terminado de grabar su dueto hace unas semanas y ahora estaban rodando la sesión fotográfica para promocionar el concepto de su tema; debido a esto Maria se la había pasado rechazando las invitaciones de Ver a salir. Habían cuadrado de acorde a la apretada agenda de la Cadenzavna salir aquel día, pero al último momento el americano le había cancelado por quedarse él mismo supervisando la primera prueba de su experimento._

 _Maria consideraba que no tenía el derecho a enojarse, ya que ella había hecho lo mismo en ocasiones anteriores, y lo que su pareja estaba realizando era algo que ayudaría a millones de personas en el mundo, por eso se encontraba confundida, y en parte decaída. Tsubasa escuchó aquello atentamente, como si cada palabra fuese un sacramento, posando una mano sobre la de Maria y acariciando el dorso de su mano con suavidad para mantenerle tranquila._

 _—Pero no logro entender, ¿qué es lo que te asusta? ¿Perderlo?_

 _Maria, increíblemente negó, sorprendiéndose más a sí misma que a Tsubasa._

 _—Tengo miedo de lastimarlo._

 _Sin quererlo Tsubasa sonrió con una clase de amargura._

 _—Todas las relaciones tienen sus altos y bajos, Maria. Piensa en esto como una prueba que una vez superada solo quedará en una anécdota, pero que si los logra derrotar, me tienes a mí para llorar._

 _Maria sonrió y entonces la menor se puso de pie, tomándole de las manos y obligándose a levantarse nuevamente._

 _—Ahora vamos. Me niego a que te encuentres sola y deprimida toda la tarde._

 _— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó la mayor._

 _—Conozco un buen lugar en el que podemos pasar algo de diversión._

La imagen que había tenido de Tsubasa era similar a la que Kirika tenía, alguien completamente tradicional que se aferraba a lo arcaico. Le sorprendió de manera grata notar que no era del todo verdad.

Tsubasa le llevó a un parque de diversiones no tan nuevo en el que ya le conocían por lo que no hubo necesidad de esconderse o cuidarse de la fama que les precedía –aunque si hubieron unas que otras personas que se acercaban por un autógrafo o una foto– así que se divirtieron como nunca.

Por unas horas, Maria se olvidó completamente de su pareja y enfocó su centro en Tsubasa; algo peligroso y que causaría la ruptura total entre el curso normal de las cosas.

Fueron a los toboganes acuáticos, importándoles un comino que no llevaban cambios de ropa. Una vez bajaron siguieron recorriendo la parte acuática ya completamente empapadas, correteándose tras una broma de Tsubasa hacia Maria con ésta última buscando venganza; alcanzándola cuando ésta estaba por esconderse y encerrándose ambas sin querer entre un camino de árboles bastante bello que conducía a la parte de juegos extremos como tirolesas, columpios voladores, montañas rusas, etc.

Debido a la velocidad que llevaban Tsubasa terminó golpeándose la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y Maria terminó casi cayendo sobre ella, hipnotizándose al instante con su presencia. Pues apenas pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo fue en extremo consciente de lo cerca que se encontraban la una de la otra, su nariz captó rápidamente el aroma corporal de Tsubasa y sus ojos se perdieron en aquellos orbes índigo que parecían estarle gritando algo.

Sus manos repentinamente quisieron acariciar aquella suave y tersa piel de Tsubasa, recorriendo sus brazos descubiertos, su cuello humedecido y esas mejillas enmarcadas por aquel cabello azulado todavía goteando toda el agua que absorbió.

La Kazanari únicamente le contempló en silencio y expectante a sus acciones, pero esto fue suficiente como para que Maria despertara un intenso deseo de juntar un poco más su rostro con el de Tsubasa, perdida en su dulce aliento que tras unos momentos se fundió con el suyo por el inconsciente actuar de la Cadenzavna.

El primer beso que compartieron ocurrió por un desliz de la mayor, quién posteriormente se convertiría en el objeto de disputa Tsubasa y Ver por el simple hecho de que al dejarse llevar por su subconsciente afrontaría que no amaba a su pareja, que había aprendido a quererlo, pero que no podría amarlo cuando había otra persona que poco a poco iba ganándose su corazón, una persona que anteriormente había escondido su propio corazón en sus bolsillos.

Pero claro, no todo marchó sobre rosas.

La distancia que hubo después de eso fue equiparable a la distancia entre dos planetas. Maria salió huyendo de Tsubasa en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y ésta, no queriendo perderla completamente se obligó a sí misma a pedirle, rogarle a Maria que olvidara lo sucedido y que continuaran como amigas y camaradas.

Maria aceptó en un intento de retrasar más lo inevitable. Sabía que su relación acabaría en cualquier instante, pero estaba aterrada de actuar según su corazón, pero Tsubasa estaría siempre allí, esperándola y apoyándola cada vez que sintiera que el mundo se derrumbaba debajo sus pies.

* * *

 ** _Sí, sí, ya sé que me tarde casi medio año para traer esto, pero tranquilos, que el tercer capítulo (y último) con la perspectiva de Tsubasa que narra finalmente como se antepusieron a la relación de Maria para estar juntas vendrá en unos días._**

 ** _Mientras tanto les invito a leer mis otras obras n.n_**

 ** _Ahora, respondiendo lso reviews que dejaron anteriormente..._**

 ** _Blue Sentinel: Muchas gracias por leer y hacerme saber que dejé el efecto deseado. Después de muuuuuucho tiempo, aquí la continuación, espero que haya sido igual de bueno que el capitulo anterior._**

 ** _Uzuki: Creeme que a mi tabién me costó imaginármelo (de hecho todavía me cuesta) y eso que yo lo escribí, pero la idea de Tsubasa cometiendo Netorare sinceramente me atrajo mucho la atención. Por eso también es que no hay una escena puramente romántica entre el Dr. y maria xD_**

 ** _Kaede Kitajima: Espera... a ti ya te respondí, jajaja._**


	3. El Ladrón

A Tsubasa muchas veces le definieron como asexual por el hecho de que nunca mostró interés romántico en alguien. En parte era bueno debido a su profesión, lo complicado vino cuando, repentinamente una mujer tres años mayor ella lo despertó de golpe.

Idol desde los quince años junto a su mejor amiga, quedando marcada de por vida cuando tras un terremoto en uno de sus conciertos, su compañera de dueto y mejor amiga, Amou Kanade, falleció tratando de ayudar a la gente a evacuar. Un tanto distante de los demás, jamás acepto conformar un dueto con alguna otra celebridad, comenzando a modelar dos años después de la trágica experiencia, Kazanari Tsubasa se convirtió en la figura pública más famosa en Japón. Su vida era bastante monótona y si somos honestos, gente cercana a ella como su manager, Shinji Ogawa, afirmaban que a veces parecía más muerta que viva.

—Se le ha visto bastante cercana con la nueva artista del medio, María Cadenzavna Eve—Comentó una de las conductoras que tenía cierta cercanía con Tsubasa. —Algunos especulan algunas cosas, ¿pero podrías decirnos en qué radica tanta cercanía?

—Pues es una mujer muy simpática, se podría decir que es mi mejor amiga—Claro, una estrella como ella no podía tener pareja.

—Eso está claro si tomamos en cuenta la existencia de Fushichou no Flamme.

Las mejillas de Tsubasa se sonrojaron un poco, aquello fue algo muy impulsivo de su parte, pero es que no dudaba del talento de la mayor. Quería tener el privilegio de debutarla, solo se trataba de eso en aquel momento del pasado, que se fuera trastornando mientras la producción de la misma (y posterior lanzamiento) se llevaba a cabo ya era otra cosa.

—Una maravillosa canción, Phara-san, una maravillosa canción. —Sonrió.

— ¿Habrá alguna oportunidad de otro dueto entre ustedes? —Preguntó la conductora, Tsubasa sonrió con un toque de malicia.

—No sé nada acerca de eso, Leiur-san.

—Pues este tipo de cosas muestran lo contrario, Tsurugi-chan—Era de conocimiento público que Tsubasa tenía práctica en el manejo de la espada además de una estricta rutina de ejercicios. Phara Suyuf le otorgó ese apodo la primera vez que coincidieron en un programa, por suerte suya, Tsubasa no se percataba del constante coqueteo de la castaña.

Una foto mostró a Tsubasa saliendo de su edificio junto con María ambas rumbo a la tan distintiva motocicleta de la menor. De hecho la mayor llevaba ya su casco puesto, pero los cabellos rosados que salían del mismo eran suficientes como para delatar su identidad, eso sin contar que al tomar la mano de Tsubasa en ese mismo momento no dejaba dudas acerca de la única persona a la que dejaba tener tal cercanía.

—Me sorprende lo eficaces que los paparazzi son acosando—Dijo Tsubasa con falsa sorpresa—María por cuestiones personales decidió mudarse de donde estaba y da la casualidad que es mi mismo edificio pero un par de pisos más arriba—Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué hay de las manos? —Preguntó Phara.

— ¿Me vas a decir que nunca le has tomado la mano a Leiur por algún motivo insignificante? —Alzó la ceja burlona.

—Touché—Se rio la pelinegra divertida por la actitud acertadamente afilada de la Idol, sin embargo la misma cometió un error al dejar implícito que aquello era algo tan normal para ellas que la Kazanari no le tomaba importancia.

—A juzgar por la ropa que estaba usando, seguro fue cuando aún teníamos trabajando juntas, es más práctico ir con la persona con la que vas a trabajar a tu lugar de trabajo que terminar esperándola, ¿no lo creen? —Tsubasa tenía la facilidad de desviar preguntas, pero le faltaba práctica para no dejar datos implícitos.

Viendo la transmisión desde su teléfono en medio de una gira Maria estaba que la quería matar no solo por delatar que solía tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse y normalmente terminaba haciendo a Tsubasa esperar.

—Oh... Esperaba algo más picante—Se lamentó Leiur fingidamente, no iba a hundir a una persona que fácilmente podía devolvérsela, no iba a detallar el hecho de que Maria aparentemente tuviera un casco propio y la protección básica como acompañante, una que no debería tener si aquello era una mera casualidad, mejor decidió seguir su rol como conductora amarillista—Aunque después de lo acontecido con el Doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix es normal que quiera evitarse más escándalos.

—Tengo entendido que eran pareja comprometida—Comentó Phara, Tsubasa, como siempre, se mantuvo en perfecta paz, pero en su interior se moría por rodar los ojos y hacer una mueca.

—Bueno, eso ya es cosa de verse en una entrevista con ella—Se rió la menor educadamente.

Nuevamente Maria quiso matar a su pareja, ahora tendría la constante insistencia del programa para que apareciera como invitada, queriendo sacar material suyo para llenar la presa.

Desviada la conversación de su actual novia con su ex-prometido, Tsubasa se encargó que ese tema no volviese a abrirse junto con su relación con la extranjera. Eso de vivir un par de pisos más arriba del suyo no era más que una mentira, María y ella llevaban compartiendo apartamento desde que su relación con el doctor Ver se terminó.

A veces no podía evitar sentirse bastante culpable por haber robado a María de la manera tan descarada en la que lo hizo.

Esto no quitaba el miedo de que el karma actuara y le devolviese lo que hizo, por eso hacia todo lo posible por no cometer los mismos fallos que el estadounidense cometió; por esto tenía siempre a María en primer lugar ante todo, se encargaba de compartir el mayor tiempo posible con ella, le sorprendía cada que podía, hacía que su relación fuese todo menos rutinaria, pasaba tiempo con la profesora Nastassja y las hermanas menores de Maria, no limitaba sus muestras de afecto y sobre todo, se aseguraba de que Maria se sintiera amada cada segundo que transcurría.

Claro que habían tenido sus problemitas como cualquier pareja, ya fueran celos por algún acercamiento indiscreto por un compañero en el trabajo o desacuerdos simples, como que Tsubasa era una completa desordenada y María todo lo contrario o como que María solía descuidar a veces sus horarios pero Tsubasa era tan estricta con eso que no comían después de las nueve de la noche para cuidar de sus dietas. Pero gracias a todo lo anterior, su relación se solidificó lo mejor posible.

Se podría decir que eran complementarias la una con la otra.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba quedado prendada sin remedio alguno de Maria mientras hacían las grabaciones para su dueto, Fushichou no Flamme, fue apenas consciente de que no podía despegar su mirada de la extranjera, esa sonrisa tan radiante le hacía a ella, una persona que casi no sonreía, hacerlo abierta y frecuentemente, esa mirada cían tan honesta derribaba sus barreras e incontables veces le hizo perderse en ella mientras que aquel su cuerpo bellamente esculpido le provocaban incontables ganas de tocarlo, esos labios día a día eran su perdición, una perdición que tanto anhelaba robarse.

¿Pero cuando fue que aceptó el hecho de que le amaba de una manera tan intensa que ya le era imposible alejarse de ella? Cuando Maria la besó en aquella cita improvisada dos meses después de aquello, cuando la relación que ésta mantenía comenzó a romperse finalmente.

Ese beso había sido mágico, inesperado e inapropiado, eso sí, pero mágico.

Ella había tratado de mantenerse lo más alejada previamente a que pasara aquello, sabía que jugaba con fuego y no queria hacer un movimiento inadecuado que rompiera la relación que mantenían, decidiendo permanecer disfrutando el tacto de las manos de Maria sobre ella, pero en cuanto sus labios se tocaron su mente se fundió así como su corazón latió al doble de lo normal, paralizándose al observar el horror en los ojos de la Cadenzavna antes de que saliera corriendo, dejándole allí, sintiéndose peor que declararse y ser rechazada.

No quería perderla.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que no podría soportarlo.

 _—Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero de verdad tenemos que aclarar esto, no podemos seguir de esta manera. —Dijo Tsubasa cerrándole a Maria su única forma de escape, habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde aquel día y la mayor le evitaba peor que la peste cuando la menor quería acercársele por lo que no le quedó más opción que encerrarla dentro de la cabina de grabación._

 _Había registrado la cabina como ocupada por lo que nadie entraría, así mismo, por el ambiente insonorizado de la misma, Tsubasa o Maria podrían ver a alguien entrar antes de que pudieran escuchar su conversación._

 _—No hay mucho que hablar Tsubasa, fue un desliz, nada más._

 _Tragándose sus sentimientos Tsubasa habló._

 _—Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo._

 _De acuerdo, eso Maria no se lo esperaba._

 _—Supongo que la falta de tu novio te hizo actuar de esa manera, nunca fue tu intención que las cosas terminaran así, y creeme que tampoco lo mía. Solo olvidémoslo y continuemos como siempre, ¿está bien?_

 _—Aquel b-beso… ¿no significó nada para ti? —Maria en aquel momento tenía un debate interior, pero Tsubasa centrada en no perder su vínculo con Maria decidió mentir de la manera más descarada de todas._

 _—Absolutamente nada. —Entonó con seriedad, los ojos de Maria se mostraron heridos, pero Tsubasa no flaqueó en su decisión._

Soltó un suspiró de solo recordar aquello.

A partir de ese entonces fue testigo de cómo Maria se empeñaba en creer que amaba a su pareja, queriendo corresponder de alguna manera el empeño que él ponía en su relación aun cuando estaba tan ocupado, creyendo en su mente que entre ellas dos nada sería posible jamás hasta que nuevamente algo pasó.

Las miradas fugaces, los silencios incómodos, los roces accidentales y los nervios ocasiones eran algo totalmente manejable. Lastimosamente (o no tanto) los arreglos de la canción y la aun no iniciada creación del videoclip musical hizo que se vieran obligadas a convivir durante mucho más tiempo.

Ya lanzado el concepto de la canción y un par de imágenes aleatorias del PhotoBook junto con un demo de 15 segundos con la portada del single en el mismo; el mundo estaba ansioso por la canción entera y su respectivo MV. El director les dio una idea bastante buena, el único problema que personalmente Tsubasa tenía eran las ropas de Maria y que tuvieran aparte que compartir camerino y es que el constante cambio de escenarios les hizo pasar dos semanas de esa manera ya que no querían usar pantallas verdes.

Cada que su mirada era desviada al cuerpo de su amiga se recriminaba de tantas manera que le hacía inconsciente de que ella hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

La tensión sexual que había entre ambas era tan notable que hasta en el mismo MV era palpable.

El punto de no retorno lo marcaron los celos de Maria, quien soltando unos cuantos comentarios afilados ante la cercanía de ella una de las actrices en el video, una chica de cabellos plata (que era su kouhai desde la secundaria) y baja estatura, consiguieron que Tsubasa reprochara aquella actitud cuando ella estaba con un hombre al que supuestamente amaba; y de alguna manera, mientras su discusión incrementaba de nivel, su cercanía igualmente lo hacía, hasta que finalmente Maria decidiera proclamar sus labios con posesividad y coraje.

Tsubasa correspondió aquello con su propia rudeza, devolviéndole un beso despechado y un agarre molesto.

Hasta la fecha se seguían debatiendo como fue que terminaron recostándose contra el sofá de la habitación con Tsubasa encima de ella, marcando cada rincón como suyo, quitándole su virginidad con tanta facilidad a alguien que la guardaba recelosamente desde siempre. Tampoco comprendían como fue que iniciaron siendo de lo más toscas y terminaron siendo de lo más tiernas.

Tsubasa recorrió su cuerpo con lentitud, grabándose cada detalle en su memoria, consciente de que tal vez podría ser su única oportunidad de estar de esa manera con la mujer que amaba, terminaron haciéndose el amor con todo el sentido de la palabra, confesando su amor de manera muda; volviendo ambas de golpe a la realidad cuando una semana después Ver regresó de su viaje. Maria y ella arreglaron que terminaría con él, pero ninguna de las dos esperó que él se propusiera en matrimonio y que la nobleza de Maria le impidiera rechazarlo por no lastimarlo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama que compartía con su amada e inhaló su fragancia impregnada en las sábanas.

La extrañaba tanto… y todavía faltaban unos días para que su gira terminara, No Thank You se estaba volviendo una fiebre completa.

 _—Maria, creeme que yo de verdad te amo como a nadie, que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero de verdad no puedo estar contigo si estás con él. —Fueron sus duras palabras después de seguir jugando a la mejor amiga por un par de meses más ante su prometido después de que se vieran cara a cara._

 _—No quiero perderte Tsubasa, creeme que lo he intentado pero me da miedo, de verdad… —Dijo llorando, escondiendo sus lágrimas tras sus manos, se sentía tan estúpida de haber dejado que las cosas escalaran a ese punto._

 _— ¡¿Y entonces que nos queda?! —Se exaltó— ¡¿Seguir viéndole la cara de la manera más deshonrosa posible?! ¡¿Tener que seguir soportando ver las marcas que el deja en ti?! ¡¿Esperar como un juguete a que te cases y te divorcies para que así no lo lastimes tanto?!_

Comprendió más a Maria cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella, hasta cierto punto tenía homofobia de sí misma y la extraña manía de complacer a las expectativas de otros, comprendió entonces que si no daba un ultimátum Maria no dejaría sus temores, fue así que ambas encararon al Doctor, ella desde una distancia más prudente y queriendo saltarle encima por golpearla, conteniéndose apenas gracias a Ogawa controlando la situación con los meseros.

Poco le importaba lo que dijesen de ella o de Maria a este punto, pues la verdad es que a pesar de todo, eran felices como eran.

El amor que se tenían, a pesar de no nacer de la mejor de las formas, cada día se hacía más y más hermoso, le costó ganarse la aprobación de Nastassja, Kirika y Shirabe así como a Maria le costó ganarse la de su padre, su tío y Chris; pero en momentos como esos no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de todo el drama, valió la pena, porque lo haría una y mil veces.

Por Maria siempre sería un eterno ladrón.

* * *

 _ **Vaya, quedó más largo de lo esperado, pero las diferentes maneras en que cerraba no me convencían ya que las sentía muy apresuradas y ocupaba llenar huecos que había dejado anteriormente.**_

 _ **Total, fue un gusto tenerlos leyendo esta cosa rara que salió de la nada y lo primero que publiqué por acá, espero que este final les complazca.**_

 _ **Quiero dar un formal agradecimiento a Blue Sentinel, Uzuki, Kaede Kitajima, pfqvq y AngelAkai por dejar sus opiniones durante el fic, así como tambien a Xeo que me deja sus quejas por privado, jajaja.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, fue un gusto tenerlos aquí, nos leeremos en otros proyectos n.n**_


End file.
